Newsest Desires Book one in my BB story
by Zero Tolerance CEBBAGE
Summary: Alexandria was just a normal girl in victorian england. But when she meets Ciel Phantomhive, her life changes. There are love situations between certain demons, children from the past and other stuff. SebastianxOC. My first fanfic, so don't judge.


Alexandria's P.O.V.

I was walking down the market place of the city. The Great Exhibition was open, but we didn't have any money. So instead, we went to the Thames and threw sticks into it. Helena was throwing sticks in the snow. I knew that she was bored. Then we saw some noble walking towards the bridge. "Helena! Move out of the way!" I told her. She looked at me and came towards me. The noble stopped and looked at me. "I am terribly sorry, sir. My sister is only 9. She didn't know better." Helena looked at my and said "I do know better! I just didn't see him!" she had that stare that meant death. The noble just smiled. "It's quite alright. Say, you look freezing. Would you like to come to my home for tea?" He asked. "I looked at Helena, to make sure that it was ok with her. "Will there be cookies?" she asked the noble. "HELENA!" I yelled at her. "Yes, there will be cookies." the noble assured her. She looked at me and nodded. "Yes, please." I told him. "Splendid! I will make sure of it that you have a wonderful time." the noble said. A figure was running towards the noble. He looked like a butler to me, but I didn't exactly care. "Master Ciel. Where have you been? I have looked all over the city for you." The man said. "I was walking through the town because I was bored. Now, bring the carriage. These young ladies shall be guest in our home for a while. That is an order, Sebastian!" the noble apparently called Ciel told the butler Sebastian. "Yes, master." Sebastian said. He then ran off to get the carriage. He's cute. I thought to myself. GAH! No! You are not in love with someone! I told myself over and over. The carriage pulled up. "My ladies." Sebastian said bowing and opening the door. "Oh you didn't have to do that." I told him. He smiled and said "If I didn't, then what kind of butler would I be?" I blushed all over. Helena climbed on and I followed, thanking Sebastian. "So what do you do for a living, mister Ciel?" Helena asked him. "Well, I own Funtom Toy Company. What about you, misses?" he asked us. "Well, we used to sell fish with our father but-" I was cut off mid-sentence by Helena. "FUNTOM TOY COMPANY!? I absolutely love your toys! There's a doll I really want from there, But Alex won't let me have it" she basically screamed every word. "That's because we don't have the money, remember? When we do have enough, I will buy the doll. Ok Helena?" I told her. "Ok, but we better have enough money by my birthday." she said. "Oh? And when is your birthday?" Ciel asked her. "December 14. I'm turning 10!" she said proudly. Ciel only smiled. "Really? My birthday is on the same day as yours." he noted. I looked at him and said "Well, happy early birthday to you because we will probably not be there to wish it to you." Helena started to pout. "What is it now, Helena?" I asked her. "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT DUMB ALLEY!" she yelled loud enough for the world to hear. Immediately after she said that, the carriage jerked to a stop. "Sebastian! Why did we stop?" Ciel yelled at his butler. "Master, we have arrived." I could hear Sebastian say. After Helena jumped out of the carriage, I stepped out and gasped. The house was huge. Like, REALLY huge. We went inside and were greeted with some crashes and some screams. I ran to investigate. Sebastian followed me. I almost turned and told him to go back. But I didn't. When we got to the source of the noise, I was afraid about what we would find. So he took the liberty of opening the door. When he did, I died.

Corella's P.O.V.

I was just walking down the street. Hoping to find someone who I could make a deal with. That would be nice. When I sensed his aura. The aura of the man who took my mother's soul. I ran in the direction of it and I came to a house. Or more described as a mansion. I went in the back. A heard 3 voices coming down some stairs and I froze. 2 men and a woman came down. The woman looked at me and said "Oh look. It's a girl yes it is!" One of the men smiled and said "Geez! She looks just like Sebastian." Then I flipped. Hearing that name made me go insane. I tore the room to bits and screamed. They ran. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I didn't want to attract too much attention. The door started to open and I stopped what I was doing. A man who looked a lot like me came in with a girl who looked like him put with pinker skin and grey eyes. I guessed that he was Sebastian, so I attacked him. The girl screamed. I still kept hitting him. Then I went to my demonic side. I grew claws and my eyes became like cat's eyes. My teeth turned sharp and my clothes became ripped. I smiled evilly and clawed his chest open. He fell to the ground for a minute and I smiled even more. But then he got back up and wound healed. He pulled out a knife and sent it flying in the air. I then realized something. A girl had come running in thinking that I was her sister. And she was about to get hit by the knife. I could let an adult demon, but not a human little girl. I jumped in front of the knife, forgetting that I was only half demon. The knife stabbed me in the chest and I fell to the ground. My head hit the floor first. Then my body. Then my feet. I stared at the little girl who I had just saved. She had tears in her eyes. I had returned normal again and I was crying. I looked up at Sebastian and said "Well, played, sir. Mother would be pleased with you." I smiled a little smile and started to close my eyes. I felt arms around me and I was lifted off of the ground. But I lost consciousness before I knew what was going on.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I carried the girl up to a servant's quarter. I helped her heal and put her in some better clothes. I looked at her and remembered.

FLASHBACK! Still Sebby's P.O.V.

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind me. I had just finished eating my lunch of a human soul. I turned and I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "I do not have a name, but I am a demon." I told her proudly. She smiled. "Really? I am an angel. My name is Sani." she said. She held out her hand and I was puzzled. "Aren't you afraid of a demon?" I asked her. I kicked myself 100 times in my head. "Smart move, idiot!" I thought to myself. She smiled and invited me to her home for tea.

2 years later. Still flashback. Still Sebby's P.O.V.

I looked at the little girl in the crib in front of me. "Isn't she lovely? What should we name her?" Sani asked. I thought about it for a minute and I came up with a name. "How about Corellias?" I asked. Sani thought about it and nodded. Then she frowned. "Darling, I have a favor to ask you." she told me. "What is it, Sani?" I asked. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and put in next to Corellias. Then she turned to face me. "I am dying. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would try to do something. But I accept the fact of me dying. So, please. Take my soul." she demanded. I stared at her and said "I couldn't do that to you. I love you." But she wouldn't have it. "Listen, if you love me do this for me." she said. I looked at her and started to cry. "Please." she begged. I then nodded. I took her soul. It tasted bitter. I took Corellias to an orphanage and told the caretaker her name and left. I would find her when she was old enough.

Back to real life. Still on Sebby's P.O.V.

I looked at her. "Corella. My angel...' I whispered. I started to cry. I couldn't blame her for being angry with me. I would feel the same if I were in her shoes. "I am sorry." I whispered. She started to wake up. I looked at her and smiled. "Good morning, Miss. You had quite an outburst yesterday and I stayed with you last night to see that you were alright." I said. She stared at me evilly. "Why shouldn't I kill you? I mean, you killed my mother." she said, tears forming in her eyes. I sighed and looked at her. "I didn't want to. She asked me to. I wouldn't have." I explained to her. She looked at me puzzled. I then realized that she didn't know. "Look, Corella, I am your father. Your mother was someone I really loved. I couldn't live without her. Same with you. But after I took her soul, I couldn't live with another human being. So I sent you to the orphanage. And I regretted it all of these years." I explained it in full detail. She looked at me with tears. She hugged me really tightly. I was shocked. She started to cry. I rubbed her back soothingly. When she let go, I smiled. "You are just like your mother." I told her. She laughed. I took something out of my pocket. "Here. I have been saving it for the day I would see you again." I explained. She looked me puzzled but then she smiled and opened the box. She gasped as she pulled out a necklace saying "Corella" on it. She looked up at me and said "Thank you, daddy." she hugged me tight. This time, I didn't want to let go.

Alexandria's P.O.V.

As I walked down the hall, I heard some talking. Praying that it was Helena I went to investigate. This time I seemed more lost than before. I had no idea where I was. When suddenly, Sebastian turned a corner and ran head first into me. We both landed on the floor shocked. I stood up and started to panic. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY SIR I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" is what came out of my mouth. CRAP! He looked at me and said "It's quite alright. I was the one not paying attention." he looked away, embarrassed. "No, it was me. I should have been more careful. Goodness I am such a klutz sometimes." I blurted it all out at once. When I realized it, I slapped my hands across my mouth. Sebastian chuckled. "For a klutz, you are very lovely in the candlelight." He said. I blushed all over again. GOD WAS THERE NO MERCY!? He then pulled me close and kissed me. RIGHT SMACK ON THE LIPS! It lasted a minute or 2. When it was over, I blushed again. "That was... amazing!" I said. He pulled me in again. God I loved this dude. So we were in love now. Amazing.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

It seemed like I could stay there forever. She was so lovely. I loved her. Like I loved Sani. But this is different. This was a human. Not an angel. I sniffed her hair. It smelt like blackberries and lemon. I finally let her go. She smiled at me and said "I love you, Sebastian. I really do." My heart then was full. I had a daughter, a lover and a happy life. "I... I love you to, Alexandria." I replied. Then we both went to bed. I had almost forgotten about my master that day. I found him in my room on my bed. "Sebastian. What was all that about?" Young Master asked. "Would you really like to know?" I asked him. He nodded. Then I told him everything. From Corella being my daughter to Alexandria being my new lover. He nodded his head but said nothing. Then he finally spoke. "I see. Well, you have a pretty big family so you should spend time off with them. It's an order." Ciel said with an evil smile on his face. I thanked him and went to bed.

Alexandria's P.O.V.

I had a terrible dream. I was running with Corella, Helena and Sebastian. We were in the woods. Helena and Corella were really scared. When we finally stopped, I figure came out and took Helena. Corella got angry and evolved into her demon form. She attacked the figure and he hit her hard. She went flying into a tree. When she faced the impact, it immediately killed her. Sebastian ran over to her and cried the figure then killed him. He then killed Helena. I was hiding behind a tree. I looked at all of the dead bodies around me and cried. Then the figure turned my way. I started to scream. He smiled evilly and said "Goodnight, Alex." I started to cry again. "Wake up! Alex! Alex, please wake up! ALEX!" I heard someone say. I woke up screaming. It was morning. Sebastian had probably heard me screaming. I was breathless. "What's wrong, Alex?" Sebastian asked me. I looked at him, started to cry and told him the dream. He held me close and calmed me down. "It's ok. No one will ever hurt you. I promise." He reassured me. I looked at him and smiled. GOSH life is hard! I thought about the dream all day. When I was reading with Helena, who didn't know how to read well, in the library there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Ciel and Sebastian. "Alexandria, Helena. Someone is here to see you." Ciel spoke in an unhappy tone, different from yesterday. I put Helena on the floor and went down the stairs with Sebastian. When we got there, we saw a man with red hair and a boy, no more than 13, with him. The boy looked familiar. Then I realized. "HENRY?!" I blurted out. He looked at me and smiled. "Hi sis!" He said happily. Helena came down, holding Ciel's hand. It was adorable. "Henry! I missed you!" she said loudly. "Henry gave her a humongous hug. Then I joined in. Sebastian looked at me confusingly. I guess I had to explain. "Sebastian, this is my brother, Henry. Henry, this is Sebastian, My new love." I told them. Henry looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sebastian." He said. Sebastian then smiled with him. They shook hands. "As of my pleasure, Mr. Sorrixx." He told him. "Actually, I have a different last name. It's Cobellia." Henry explained. There was another knock at the door. A girl probably the same age as Ciel burst in and attacked him, along with a boy who looked a lot like Sebastian. Corella, 2 Indian men, and a Chinese man and woman walked down the stairs. "Dad! I found these 4 in my room! Who are these people?" I smiled "I can explain only a few." I told her. She came down and walked up to me. "I'm Alexandria, this Helena and Henry and I have no clue about the rest." I explained. She asked "You're daddy's new lover, aren't you?" she smiled evilly. "Yes I am. And you are his daughter." I told her. The boy who looked like Sebastian came towards him. "Hi… dad." He said. "Hello, Knox. How were you while you were gone?" Sebastian asked. Corella and I. "DAD! YOU HAVE ANOTHER KID?!" Corella asked him. "I HAVE A SISTER?!" Knox asked Sebastian. "Um… well, yes. Corella, this is your younger brother Knox. Knox, this is you older sister Corella." Sebastian explained. I looked at him. "How many women did you sleep with?" I asked him. "Only those 2!" He said innocently. I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe 1 more, but that was only to get her to get her to talk. Also to piss of Grell." He fully explained. We looked at the red haired man that was now running at Sebastian. "OH BASSIE! I knew that I was still important to you!" He exclaimed. I turned to Sebastian. "They're not actually lovers, Alex." Knox said. I turned to him, confused. "Grell just is in love with him but won't except the fact that dad likes you know." He said. Sebastian pushed Grell off. "Must you do that every time?" he asked him. "Yes." Grell replied. "Grell, I believe that you haven't met my daughter and fiancé." Sebastian gestured towards me and Corella. I smiled. "Hello. I am Alexandria." I told him. "And I'm Corella." She said. She spit in her hand and held out her hand. She smiled. Knox looked at her and smiled. "Not only is she my sister, but she's a lot like me!" he exclaimed. He spit in his hand and shook hers. They started to laugh. "Children, why don't you go play with Helena and Henry." Sebastian suggested. Corella started to run to the gardens. "CAN'T CATCH ME, KNOX!" She exclaimed. "He started to run after her. I almost didn't notice Ciel yelling at the people that Corella had come down with. "Sebastian. Please kick them out of here!" he exclaimed. Sebastian went over, grabbed their necks and threw them out the door. The girl from earlier was hugging Ciel's leg. "LIZZY!" Ciel groaned. I looked at Sebastian and smiled.


End file.
